


SIMPLE

by Lichtstrahl



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: Jihoon is a simple man.He thinks cake cutting, rowdy party and getting drunk aren’t the components you’d need to have a perfect birthday.





	SIMPLE

**_10:47_ **

**_20XX November 21th_ **

 

Jihoon grumbles as he throws the door open, slamming it shut when he's inside. The loud noise seems to catch Seungcheol’s attention as he peeks his head out of their shared bedroom, watching with curious eyes each and every movements of Jihoon; from him kicking his shoes off angrily, throwing his bag to the couch and stomping to the bathroom with his phone. With a frown, Seungcheol goes back inside only to emerges second later to grab all the pillows they have all around the house. Jihoon usually takes around 45 minutes to an hour for his shower, it is more than enough time for Seungcheol to finish his mission.

 

“Cheol?”

His head whips around like deer caught in headlight as he looks at his younger boyfriend, hiding his body with the bathroom’s door. “Yeah? Something you need, Ji? Perhaps, me joining you?”

“Mhm, shut up you perv.. Do you mind grabbing a towel for me? I forgot today is laundry day.”

Seungcheol smiles his usual gentle smile, “Of course you would.” He comments and disappeared to their room, coming back to him with a white fluffy cloth and also his pajamas.

“Thank you. What were you doing? You're sweating,” Jihoon points out.

“Nothing, I was just doing some exercise? Nah, nevermind that. You want some hot chocolate?”

Seungcheol swears he could see the younger’s imaginary ears twitch at the mention of the beverage.

“Do we have marshmallow?” He asks and Seungcheol lifts his hand up to ruffle on the wet hair. “Of course.”

And the smile Jihoon flashes him afterwards make him want to kiss the daylight out of him but of course, he didn't. “Go dry yourself and get changed. I'll get the drink ready.”

“Thanks, Cheol. You're the best.”

“I know.”

* * *

When Jihoon is finally done for the night, he goes to Seungcheol in the kitchen; not so sneakily, he wraps his arms around the older’s waist and presses his nose on his shoulder.

“Ji?” His boyfriend calls and Jihoon hums in response. “Something wrong?”

“No,” Jihoon mumbles to the fabric of Seungcheol’s shirt. “Just tired.”

“Of course you are. Come with me, the drink is done.” And with Jihoon’s arm still wrapped around him, Seungcheol leads the two of them to their bedroom where a pretty large pillow fort has been built.

“I see this is what you've been up to,” Jihoon smiles as he peeks from where his face is buried.

Following Seungcheol’s lead, he gets in as well.

 

Inside was filled with nothing but pillows and blankets and all the squishy, fluffy stuff like the medium sized teddy bear Seungcheol got him on Valentine's day last year.

His boyfriend really knows what he needs, don’t he?

Jihoon lays immediately down on the bed, “Oh god this feels so good,” He mumbles, eyes closed.

“Hey, hey don't sleep just yet,” Seungcheol nudges him with his feet as his hands are occupied by their hot beverages. “Come on, get up and drink this.”

Jihoon opens his eyes and musters a pout but Seungcheol is not having it.

“Babe, I made this with my blood sweat and tears.”

“Ouch, you exaggerating prick,” Jihoon laughs, pulling himself up and taking one of the glass; nose scrunching when he sees no marshmallow.

“That’s _mine_. This one is yours.”

* * *

“So? Care to tell me why were you so agitated?” Seungcheol asks when they both finally get comfortable.

Jihoon sighs from where he is, leaning against his older boyfriend while an arm wraps around his shoulder protectively. “I met an asshole at work.”

“Mhm.. there are many assholes out there. Tell me.”

“So there’s this guy, he's probably as tall as Gyu.”

“And?”

“And that guy thinks it's polite to greet someone with ‘ _I almost didn’t see you. Where is the cashier? Can you please go get ‘em, lil boy_ ’?”

“Oh my god,” Seungcheol is biting on his lower lip but Jihoon could feel the shake.

“ _DON'T. LAUGH_.”

“I won’t, I won’t, I’m not laughing,” Seungcheol chuckles and gets a smack on his thigh. “Ouch!"

“Don’t laugh, asshole!” Jihoon repeats with pout and Seungcheol pinches his cheek because he is too cute.

“Alright, alright, continue with your story babe.”

Jihoon gives him a warning glare before doing as told. “Then I told him I _AM_ the cashier but he didn't buy it! Or he did but decided to mess with me.”

Seungcheol hums, indicating he is listening.

“Then when I was about to snap, Soonyoung comes and pushes me to the back. I head the fucker saying ‘ _Now finally the cashier is out, you shouldn’t let a middle schooler run around as they please, you know_.’ I swear to god if it's not for Jeonghan, I would have strangled that bitch to death!”

“Whoa there calm down, tiger.” Seungcheol presses a kiss to the crown of his head, rubbing the space between his shoulder and elbow soothingly. “What happened next?”

“Well I can TOTALLY hear him hinting and straight out telling how _short_ that ‘guy from before’ is. Oh my god- and you know what Cheol?”

“What?”

“Despite the shits he did, he got the nerves to ask Soonyoung for that ‘ _middle schooler’s_ ’ name and possibly number. What is he! Calling me kid then ask for my number? Some sort of tsundere? A pedophile? Disgusting!”

“Did Soonyoung give it to him?”

“Of course not! Did you think he's got death wish?”

“Good. Because I swear if he did, he's going to be so dead.”

“And then because Soonyoung is stubbornly refusing, he gives Soonyoung his number instead! Telling him to give it to me later! Oh my lord.”

“What did Soonyoung do then? Did he give it to you? Give it to me if he did, I'll roast the motherfucker.”

“He did not! This is the highlight! Soonyoung rips the paper to shred in front of the customer and gosh that look in that guy’s face is priceless! Ah, that Soonyoung really is not my best friend for nothing.”

“Indeed he's worthy for that title,” Seungcheol laughs, grabbing on his phone to check the time.

 

**_11:58_ **

 

“I know right. Even though he can be such an annoying prick. I love him as my best friend.”

Seungcheol grins at that, he's always thankful for Soonyoung who protects Jihoon whenever he's not by the younger’s side. Though of course there was a period where he was jealous of said bestfriend; the time has long passed by though.

 

**_11:59_ **

 

“Jihoon?”

“Hmm?”

When Jihoon turns his head to face Seungcheol he is greeted by a pair of lips instead. As if on instinct, Jihoon’s eyes flutter shut and his hand wraps around the older’s torso, clutching on the clothes.

The kiss is slow, but passionate and Jihoon can feel Seungcheol’s love through the connection of their lips. Seungcheol tilts his head to the side to deepen the kiss, one of his hand comes up to the back of Jihoon’s neck as he put a tad bit of pressure to bring them even more closer; if possible. The older then softly licks on the bottom lip, asking for permission as he could taste the bittersweet of their hot chocolate. Jihoon grants the access easily and in no time, Seungcheol’s tongue is in, exploring every inch of his wet cave; leaving none untouched. The passionate kiss quickly leads to burning lungs but despite that, Seungcheol is not stopping. He keeps kissing, licking and sometimes nipping on the softness which is Jihoon’s lips.

“Cheol-” Jihoon gasps in between but Seungcheol pays him no mind and he feels the grip on his clothes tightening.

 

**_12:00_ **

**_20XX November 22nd_ **

 

On cue, Seungcheol’s alarm went off. ‘Winter Child’ played as their background and Seungcheol finally releases Jihoon’s lips. Instead he trails down to his chin down to his jaw, to his throat and neck and collarbone; stopping once in awhile to bite on the pale skin and licking the wound after to soothe the pain.

Jihoon let out a soft whimper as Seungcheol licks up to the spot just behind his ear, kissing and blowing winds on his sensitive spot making every hair in his body stand.

“Cheol- fuck.” He breathes out, heavy as he does everything in his power to stop Seungcheol from going further which ,really, is unneeded.

His boyfriend pulls back soon enough after he's sure to left a big red mark, which would surely turn into a beautiful purple bruise, on his nape. He then proceeds with pressing their forehead together and despite still trying to fill his lungs with air, Seungcheol whispers with his voice; deep and husky a, “ _Happy birthday, baby_.”

Realization downs on Jihoon moments later and he giggles, “Thank you,” He mumbles while leaning up and this time he's the one initiating the kiss as he climbs to his boyfriend’s lap, making himself comfortable with arms around Seungcheol’s neck. “Thank you.” He says again and Seungcheol waves it off with another kiss.

“I love you.”

This time, not a kiss but Jihoon gets a reply instead. “I love you too.”

 

* * *

 

_Jihoon is a simple man._

_He thinks cake cutting, rowdy party and getting drunk aren’t the components you’d need to have a perfect birthday._

_Self-made pillow fort, hot chocolate with marshmallow and his boyfriend with his arms wrapped around him is more than enough for Jihoon on his birthday._

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in rush (?) because I want to post something on Hoon's birthday so yeah  
> Hope u enjoy!  
> Hit me up on twt : @pileofsebong or @mfyg030993


End file.
